1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to rotor systems, and more specifically, to a rotor system blade having an anti-drive system for raising and lowering the swashplate of the rotor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor systems for helicopters are well known in the art and are necessary systems to create flight. The rotor system includes a swashplate configured to rotate and traverse along the mast of the rotor system. An anti-drive system is generally operably associated with the swashplate and configured to raise and lower the swashplate along the mast. As depicted in FIG. 1, a conventional rotor systems 100 includes a rotor hub assembly 102 configured to pivotally attach to and rotate one or more blades 104 during flight. The root section 106 of blade 104 attaches to a rotating ring 108 of swashplate 110 via a link 112. A non-rotating ring 114 of swashplate 114 is engaged with the top case 116 of a transmission via a link mechanism 118. During use, the swashplate 110 is elevated and lower along mast 118 via the link mechanism 118.
Although effective in traversing the swashplate along the mast in the collective stroke direction, as depicted with arrow D1, along the mast 118, it should be understood that the link mechanism does not efficiently perform in all scenarios. Thus, the foregoing developments in the field of rotor systems represent great strides, however many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.